Haru Yamazaki
Haru Yamazaki (春山崎 Haru Yamazaki) is Kenichi Kento and Rai Kento's mother and Yuichiro Kento's wife. She runs a bakery named Chikiriya Bakery, it is said that her cakes are so delicious, one would feel as if they're tasting heaven itself thus earning her the alias "Heaven Maker" (天のメーカー Ten no mēkā). Appearance: Haru is a tall, buxom yet slim woman (despite being a heavy eater, it has no affect whatsoever on her appearance) with short brown hair and emerald blue eyes. In her younger days she had waist long hair. Her usual attire consists of a one-piece light pink dress with mottled short sleeves with a yellow flower that has four petals adorning her left collarbone. The younger Haru wore a knee long yellow dress tied in the middle with a thin orange belt and dark green undergarments, white fancy bracelets and white boots. She's also seen carrying a pink bag with her all the time. Personality: Haru is a caring, loving, sweet-talking person who's kindness towards strangers and close ones is alike, she was almost never seen angry or mad no matter how bad of a situation she's in. She's also never seen without a smile adorning her visage even during the saddest, most tragic of moments she keeps smiling in order to cheer those around her, inhibiting her own sadness, this trait goes as far as crying but still keeping her smile as seen in Kenichi's vision of her after learning of Rai's horrific actions. Her reaction to other people's mischief is soft giggles although, if she has the hand in the matter, she would bonk them in the head with a kind expression. She finds a lot of things cute when in reality, they really aren't. She shows enthusiasm in her husband and son's interests when it doesn't necessarily interest her. Haru is a very skilled cook, cooking gives her great joy and that's clear for when she's cooking, she sings and does everything very delicately. It also gives her great joy when others compliment her cooking and criticism doesn't falter her instead, it motivates her to keep trying provided she receives any criticism at all. Relationships: Family: Haru is very caring and overprotective of her family, she would defend their honor when insulted. She also has a habit of giving each one of them unique names she calls them by such as Yuu-chan, Ken-chan and Rai-sato which she gave him for the mere reason that it is "cute for him" even though it has no specific meaning. Yuichiro Kento (Main article: Yuichiro Kento): Haru holds great respect for her husband, not to mention greater love for him. While Yuichiro gets clumsy and goofy around her which she finds adorable, she remains the same, having a habit of poking his nose whenever she can because she finds it "cute". Kenichi Kento (Main article: Kenichi Kento): Kenichi is Haru's spoiled son, she's always seen fixing his attire, calling him by "embarrassing" names in public and has a fetish for his cheeks, always squeezing them much to his annoyance. When Kenichi departed from the country, she was greatly saddened and put a picture of him in her bakery. Rai Kento (Main article: Rai Kento): Haru was always pleased of Rai during his young days, always encouraging him to pursue his dreams even though she found them silly. She gave him the name "Rai-sato" because it seemed "cute and fitting to him" which annoys Rai greatly and he always complains and protests whenever she calls him by that. When Rai suddenly disappeared one night she was very worried, roaming everyday around the whole town, corner to corner in search of him for three months before she finally broke down into tears, believing her child to have been kidnapped however, in order to alienate gloominess from her family, she subdued her sadness and began cheering Yuichiro and Kenichi. History: Magic and Abilities: Trivia: Quotes: Category:Females